Ichigo Rages! The Assassin's Secret
|image = |kanji =一護激怒！暗殺者の秘密 |romaji =Ichigo gekido! Ansatsusha no himitsu |episodenumber =187 |chapters =None |arc =The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc |previousepisode=Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji |nextepisode =Duel! Amagai vs. Ichigo |japair =September 10, 2008 |engair =January 16, 2011 |opening =Chu-Bura |ending =Gallop }} is the one hundred and eighty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Shūsuke Amagai reveals his true intentions to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Summary , Rukia Kuchiki. and Shū Kannogi look on after Amagai escapes with Rurichiyo.]] After Captain Amagai, revealing himself as a traitor, takes off with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ichigo Kurosaki wonders what he has done. Saying he used a Kidō spell she has never seen before, Rukia Kuchiki theorizes it is a unique spell which allows him to move freely and hide his Reiatsu. As Ichigo becomes angry, Rukia says there is no way they can find him. As Ichigo states there has to be, before he can finish his sentence, a Jigokuchō arrives. At his office, Captain-Commander Yamamoto is approached by Amagai, who has arrived with Rurichiyo. When Yamamoto asks what he wants and why he has Rurichiyo, Amagai asks if Yamamoto has never considered there might be people who would murder him if they had the chance. When Yamamoto asks why someone would murder him, Amagai, saying the name of Shin'etsu Kisaragi, states he has come from the depths of hell to end Yamamoto's life. As he draws his Zanpakutō, before he can do anything, Ryūsei Kenzaki, arriving, releases Benishidare. As a purple mist covers the area, Amagai states he thought he completely hid his Reiatsu, and the princess has very dedicated bodyguards. Silencing him, Kenryū, using Sange, fires many pink spikes at the traitorous captain. As Rurichiyo runs for Kenryū, Amagai, attempting to prevent this, is interrupted by Rusaburō Enkōgawa and his Daichimaru. As Amagai is trapped within the Tatami, Enryū rushes to Rurichiyo as Kenryū unties her. When Rurichiyo comments on Enryū's voice, which she is hearing for the first time, Enryū becomes embarrassed, but Rurichiyo says she likes it. As Kenryū says it is their chance and Rurichiyo gets up, Amagai breaks out of the Tatami, forcing Enryū to jump in front of the flying pieces of rock to save Rurichiyo. As Amagai, going to Yamamoto's desk, grabs the Bakkōtō sitting on it, Yamamoto asks what he plans to do with the sword. Smiling as he pulls the nucleus from it, Amagai explains how during previous fights, they were set to devour the Reiatsu of their wielders, and when he feeds them to his own Bakkōtō, its true power is activated. As he takes the end cap off of his weapon, revealing a nucleus of its own inside, the nucleus, popping out, devours the one in Amagai's hand. As he taps the weapon against his blade, the nucleus stretches out, wrapping itself around his arm, and takes on a new form. Stating he was not sure what Amagai was planning and did not know he possessed a Bakkōtō, Yamamoto, removing his haori, frees his Zanpakutō from its cane. Releasing Ryūjin Jakka, he sets the area aflame, forcing Kenryū and Enryū to use Shunpo to move Rurichiyo to safety. Yamamoto sends his flames hurtling towards Amagai, who, stabbing the ground with his Bakkōtō, causes the flames to dissipate. As Yamamoto, looking at his sword curiously, asks what Amagai did, Amagai, revealing that his Bakkōtō completely negates the powers of a Shinigami, states as long as it is activated, all Zanpakutō are useless except for his own Raika. Activating his Bankai as a torrent of flame surrounds him, he, twirling his blade above his head, slams it to the ground, launching a wave of fire at Yamamoto and destroying the wall behind him. On the ground below, as Enryū pushes two large rocks off of himself and Rurichiyo, Rurichiyo asks her bodyguards if they are alright. As Kenryū, out of breath, says it is nothing, Amagai, looking their way, is surprised they are still alive. As he, angrily asking what Rurichiyo is looking at, asks if she wants to die first. Yamamoto, telling Amagai to cease his threats, says he is his opponent and those three have no part in this. Saying he is wrong and Yamamoto is not the only one he is after, Amagai states he is taking down the successor of the Kasumiōji Clan alongside Yamamoto. As he prepares to strike them down, he is interrupted by the arrival of Ichigo, who, flying towards Amagai, yells Rurichiyo's name. Ichigo apologizes for taking so long and backs off, with Rukia joining him. When Amagai asks how they found him, Rukia says Kenryū sent a Jigokuchō. As the two bodyguards breathe a sigh of relief, Ichigo asks Yamamoto why he is not fighting back, but he stays silent. Scoffing, Amagai, saying it would not work even if he tried, informs Ichigo of his Bakkōtō's ability. As Rukia is shocked by this, Amagai says Yamamoto's flames cannot touch him. Saying he does not want to believe Amagai is really an enemy, Ichigo, guessing it is true, asks who he truly is. discuss the cleanup of the Kasumiōji compound.]] Over at the Kasumiōji compound, when Captain Jūshirō Ukitake asks Captain Byakuya Kuchiki if everything is secure, Byakuya states the lieutenants are finishing off those still resisting. When Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya asks Captain Shunsui Kyōraku what his situation is, Shunsui, stating the Bakkōtō smithy is under their control, says Captain Suì-Fēng is handling it personally. As Yoruichi Shihōin asks where Amagai is, Hitsugaya states Amagai went back to the Seireitei after the first group charged in. When Yoruichi is shocked by this, Hitsugaya asks if something has happened. As Yoruichi tells him Amagai is the mastermind behind all of this, Hitsugaya is stunned. Saying Kisuke Urahara had her check out Soul Society's storehouses while everyone was distracted, Yoruichi says she found the Kasumiōji's dark secret, and the first person to create a Bakkōtō was Gyōkaku Kumoi. He used the sword-making techniques he gained making weapons for the royal family to make the katanas. She says a Bakkōtō can give its wielder power beyond their limits, but with dramatic side effects. As Ukitake says he does not know how Amagai learned of the Bakkōtō, but he is sure he worked with Kumoi to get them, Yoruichi states the Bakkōtō must be part of Amagai's greater plan. Shunsui notes there is that, and he became a captain and knows how Soul Society works. Saying Amagai sprung into action as soon as he was made a captain, Yoruichi states everything he has done has been to gain the trust of other Shinigami in order to execute his plan, but an unforeseen variable was thrown into the mix. Deducing it is Ichigo and Yoruichi, Byakuya says Ichigo made Amagai execute his plan earlier than he had planned, throwing Soul Society into chaos with Kumoi's ambition and the help of Makoto Kibune. Byakuya states Kibune's defeat at the hands of Lieutenant Izuru Kira provided concrete evidence, but Amagai's plan accounted for this. As Hitsugaya says Amagai made a mockery of the Gotei 13, Byakuya wonders what Amagai's plan actually is. When Yamamoto asks Amagai how he knows Shin'etsu Kisaragi's name, Amagai, revealing he was his father, says Yamamoto killed him. As Rukia is shocked to hear this, Ichigo asks Yamamato if Amagai is telling the truth. Confirming this, Yamamoto recalls Shin'etsu charging at him while surrounded by flames, with Yamamoto killing him as he charged. As he asks how Amagai knew he killed him, Amagai says his father did not die when Yamamoto cut him, and something had been wrong with his father that day, so he went to look for him. When he found him, he was on the verge of death, but managed to say it was Yamamoto who killed him before dying. Amagai reveals he changed his name and his personal information years later so he could enter the Gotei 13 to gather information. After searching, he finally understood the meaning of his father's final word, Bakkōtō. He says his father, finding out about the Bakkōtō by chance, went to the Kasumiōji compound to investigate, but was cut down by Yamamoto. Claiming Yamamoto conspired with the Kasumiōji and silenced his father when he found out about the Bakkōtō, Amagai says even as the Kasumiōji's actions grew more suspicious, Yamamoto did nothing about them, claiming he had no jurisdiction. Due to that, he, training endlessly, gained the trust of the Kasumiōji Clan, eventually receiving a Bakkōtō of his own. Rising through the ranks of the Patrol Corps, he finally became a captain. Saying the time has come and he will avenge his father, he sends a wave of fire hurtling towards Yamamoto. Back at the Kasumiōji compound, Shū, running towards the gathered captains, begins to warn them of Amagai's plot, but Hitsugaya, cutting him off, states they are already aware of it, asking why Shū is alone. As Shū pleads with them to save Ichigo and the others, Byakuya asks what he means. As Shū explains how Ichigo pursued Amagai to Yamamoto's office, over at the 1st Division barracks, Ichigo knocks Amagai's attack away. As Amagai yells at Ichigo to move, he, refusing, says all he has done is spew self-centered garbage. When Amagai says he has only spoken the truth, Ichigo, stating he does not care whether it is true or not, asks Amagai if he realizes what his selfishness has put others like Rurichiyo through. Yelling at Amagai, Ichigo says if he wants revenge, he has to do it on his own and not drag innocent people in. When Amagai tells him to stay out of his affairs, Ichigo takes a battle stance. As Amagai tells him once more to move away, Ichigo says if he wants him to move, he will have to move him himself. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Chōjirō Sasakibe witnesses two English gentlemen having tea in the past, which has such a profound impact upon his life that he now grows his own tea leaves. Placing tea inside his heating implement, he turns the switch vehemently. As Ichigo and the others witness an explosion in the 1st Division quarters, Chōjirō denies any involvement. Characters in order of appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * * (flashback) Bankai: * Bakkōtō used: * * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes